


Meant to be

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is destiny a real thing?





	Meant to be

Our tale starts during a time when Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks had only been dating a few months, they were becoming closer and closer.

Andromeda smiled. "You and I are meant to be, Teddy."

Ted smirked. "According to you."

Andromeda said, "I'm right, though."

Ted sighed. "Only time will tell, Dromeda."

Andromeda frowned. "You don't sound very enthusiastic."

Ted grinned. "That's where you're wrong. I believe that we're good together, as a couple I mean. But, I can't see the future, so maybe we're meant to be-"

Andromeda guessed, "And maybe we're not?"

Ted nodded and whispered, "Hopefully we are though because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Dromeda."

Andromeda added, "Ditto."


End file.
